Lo Imprescindible
by Loveless Princess
Summary: Candy debe decidir si dejara a Terry o se quedara con él
1. Lo Imprescindible

Lo Imprescindible

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada, esperando en aquella sala de hospital. Llevaba un vestido rojo con adornos blancos, botas del mismo color y un par de moños carmesí que adornaban sus coletas rubias.

-Terry- dijo en voz baja mientras dirigía la mirada a la ventana- ¿Qué debería hacer?

Esa pregunta había estado rondando en su mente desde hacia ya algunos días. Se abrazo a si misma y cerro los ojos, al hacerlo, comenzó a recordar aquellos días en el colegio con Terry, esos días en los que habían estado juntos, cuando solían ser solo los dos, aquellos días de su primer beso.

Abrió los ojos al sentir la presencia de alguien tras de ella, era él, el hombre que había estado rondando sus pensamientos últimamente.

-Candy…Susana quiere verte- dijo Terry serenamente.

Al escuchar su voz las lagrimas de Candy comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos pero impidió que salieran secándolas de forma discreta y silenciosa, después de hacerlo volteo a mirarlo sonriente como siempre. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Candy pudo notar la tristeza y la duda en los ojos de él.

-_Tal vez soy yo la causa de su sufrir…-_pensó-_tal vez…Susana de verdad sea lo mejor para él…ella seguro lo hará feliz y yo…me interpongo en la felicidad de ambos…_

-¿Candy?

Candy fue sacada de sus pensamientos abruptamente, miro al chico y sonrió

-Ah si…ya voy-dijo asintiendo- también quiero verla, quiero despedirme de ella

Terry la miro con asombro y duda

-¿Despedirte?

-Si- sonrió la pecosa- Hoy tomare el tren nocturno

-¿Vas a irte? –pregunto el joven una vez más sin ocultar su asombro

-Así es, he estado lejos de mi trabajo un buen tiempo y creo que ya es hora de volver…-paso junto a Terry y volteo a mirarlo- iré a ver a Susana- dijo sonriendo, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras apresuradamente

-_Perdóname Terry-_pensaba mientras subía-_No puedo evitar sufrir por dentro…pero creo que esto es lo mejor para todos_

Al llegar al cuarto de Susana la miro recostada en su cama, Susana volteo a ver a Candy y le sonrió gentilmente.

-_Mírala…hermosa, delicada; ella se ha sacrificado por él, ella realmente lo ama…ella es todo lo que necesita…es todo lo que yo nunca podría ser…_

-Candy…

-Lo siento- sonrió dulcemente- estaba perdida en mis pensamientos

-¿Estas bien, Candy?

-Si, no te preocupes por mi Susana, solo he venido a despedirme

-¿Te iras, Candy?

-Si…he estado lejos del trabajo y ya es hora de volver

-Pero… ¿y Terry?

-Él estará bien-se acerco a ella y la tomo de las manos- se que tu lo cuidaras como se merece y que ustedes serán muy felices juntos

-Candy…no deberías…yo se que he estado interfiriendo entre ustedes y eso esta mal…por que Terry de verdad…

-Terry te ama Susana, tú eres lo que él necesita para estar bien, tú nunca te interpusiste por que nunca hubo nada entre nosotros más que amistad, yo te prometo que no volveré a acercarme a él y así podrán ser felices juntos.

-Pero Candy…

-Ya debo irme, cuídate Susana y cuida bien de Terry, ambos merecen lo mejor…ambos merecen ser felices, vive tu vida ya que es un regalo muy valioso así que cuida de ella. Adiós Susana

-Adiós Candy…y gracias –decía mientras derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas.

Candy abandono la habitación y al cerrar la puerta comenzó a llorar en silencia agachando la cabeza. Al levantarla se dio cuenta que Terry esta observándola; abrazo su abrigo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Con permiso, debo irme.

-Candy espera, te acompaño a la estación

-No lo hagas, eso no seria correcto- decía mientas bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras…como si intentara huir de Terry y de sus sentimientos por él –_Se fuerte Candy, se lo has prometido a Susana, ignora el dolor las ganas de correr a sus brazos arrepintiéndote de todo- _pensaba

Terry al verla alejarse fue detrás de ella, al alcanzarla la tomo del brazo para detenerla.

-Por favor, déjame acompañarte

-No Terry, por favor suéltame…esto no tiene caso- decía mientras contenía las lagrimas que querían salir

Intento soltarse de los brazos de Terry pero solo sintió como aquellos brazos rodeaban su cintura, uniéndose así en un cálido abrazo.

-Terry…

-No digas nada-decía con la cabeza gacha- solo déjame estar así un momento más-y dicho esto el joven comenzó a llorar.

-_Terry esta llorando-_ pensó Candy y sin evitarlo más comenzó a llorar también- _Perdóname Terry, no quisiera romper el lazo que me ata a ti pero es lo correcto…es lo que debo hacer…_

-Candy…Prométeme que serás muy feliz.

-Lo seré…así como se que tu lo serás Terry-al decir esto Candy se libero de ese ultimo y cálido abrazo- Adiós Terry y cuídate mucho

Candy salió por la puerta y comenzó a caminar más lentamente en la calle. Las lágrimas de Candy no paraban de caer y ella no paraba de repetirse que esa había sido la decisión correcta aunque lo imprescindible para ella era estar al lado de Terry.

-_ Es horrible que dos personas que se aman no puedan estar juntas…-_pensaba mientras su silueta se perdía en las nevadas y frías calles.

FIN


	2. Si la quieres

Si la quieres

Susana veia a Terry mientras, él, miraba perdidamente la ventana perdido en sus pensamientos…pensando en ella.

-Terry

-Lo siento Susana, estaba distraido, ¿Qué pasa?

-Tu…estabas pensando en ella, ¿verdad?

-¿En quien?

-En Candy…Estabas pensando en Candy, ¿no es cierto?

-Lo lamento…

Susana sabia que Terry estaba sufriendo por no poder esta con Candy, por no poder abrazarla, por no poder besarla y pasar cada momento con ella siendo felices, por el simple hecho de que ella se marcharia para siempre y lo dejaria solo.

-Terry…

-Dime susana –decía mirandola atentamente-

-No tienes por que quedarte aquí…Yo se que tu la amas a ella…amas a Candy, no a mi.

-Eso no es verdad Susana, yo tome mi decisión y esa es la de estar a tu lado. Tu lo sacrificaste todo por mi y por eso mereces todo mi amor y cariño.

Susana lo impresionada por aquellas palabras pero ella sabia en el fondo de su corazon que eran mentira, lo cual la hizo bajar la mirada.

-Terry…Esas palabras son muy dulces viniendo de tu parte, pero se que no son ciertas

El castaño la miro con asombro al darse cuenta que habían descubierto su mentira.

-Se que estas aquí conmigo por piedad, por compasion a mi persona por que yo se que tu no me amas, tal vez me tienes un cariño especial como una amiga pero nada mas- Susana no pudo contenerse un momento mas y las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- Esto es doloroso…por que el decirte que no lo es seria mentirte y eso…eso es algo que no hare…

Terry se acerco a ella y limpio sus lagrimas

-No llores más Susana, por favor.

Susana lo miro con una profunda tristeza, acerco su mano a su rostro y lo miro a los ojos.

-Tranquilo…Terry…Te amo pero…no es correcto, tu verdadero amor es Candy y es con ella con quien debes estar, es a ella a quien amas con todo el corazon y es por eso que debes ir a alcanzarla…

-Susana…

-Esta bien Terry…se que por ella sientes todo lo que por mi nunca llegaste a sentir… cada vez que la miras a los ojos se puede ver el amor que sientes, el deseo de permanecer a su lado por siempre –Susana tomo la mano de Terry y comenzó a acariciarla- Debes ir con ella Terry, dile todo lo que sientes, haslo antes de que sea tarde.

Terry miro atonito a Susana, no sabia como responder, no sabia que debia hacer.

-Tomalo como el consejo de una amiga- dijo para después sonreír dulcemente.

-Susana yo…

Susana se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-Terry ve por ella. No te preocupes por mi, yo estare bien, me voy a recuperar y veras que encontrare a alguien que me mirara como tu la miras a ella- Susana se separo lentamente de él, se acerco a su rostro y beso tiernamente su mejilla- Cuídate mucho Terry y buena suerte.

-Gracias por todo Susana

-No hay nada que agradecer

Terry tomo su abrigo y salio corriendo hacia la estación, mientras Susana lo miraba marcharse. Susana lloraba pero una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-_Terry-_pensó- _espero que ella te haga muy feliz y que pueda darte todo aquello que yo siempre soñe. Espero que ahora pues romper este lazo que unia a ti. Alcanzala y abrazala, mereces tenerla en tus brazos por siempre…yo solo me quedare aquí. Te amo y tal vez siempre te amare Terry Grandchester…Gracias por hacerme conocer esta maravillosa mentira llamada amor._


End file.
